


(Art) Combustion or Burning

by coplins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M, Tags for the art only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coplins/pseuds/coplins
Summary: Art for the DCBB fic -Combustion or BurningbyPeppermiintsplease.Warnings for the fic:Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, UnderageSummary for the fic:Dean is being chased by fires. Everywhere they live, there's a fire, and it's always connected to him. Dean does what he has to provide for his family, and John keeps them on the move. But when Sam goes away to Stanford, Dean's left alone to run from the fires in the van he's outfitted to live in. It's only when he stops running and goes to college in San Francisco that he finds what he needs. And what he needs is the support of a dorky TA named Castiel, who gives him a reason to stay put. What happens when the fire catches up?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 22
Collections: DCBB 2019





	(Art) Combustion or Burning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peppermiintsplease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermiintsplease/gifts).

> I was really happy I got my first choice this year. I loved the fic and my writer was very patient with me when everything fell apart for me IRL, making the art take a lot longer than it usually would. But the fic was great, and I was very inspired by it despite running into an art block. I especially fell in love with young Dean and Sam, and their tragic upbringing. A huge thank you to Peppermiintplease for letting me be her artist.<3<3<3 **[Now go read her fic!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135158/chapters/50296817)**
> 
> * * *


End file.
